


More Than

by LaterTuesday



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's more to the man than the beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than

It's the hunt that is in his blood. An urge to carnage, to kill and drink and hurt everyone around him. But he's above such things. There's an artistry to be had in evil. It's more than mindlessness, a primal urge. He's got a talent.

So while all the beast in him wants to do is bite hard, to drink deep, the man in him thinks, plans, plots. The man in him has a thing for convents.

Angelus wants to destroy not only the body of his victims, but the mind and soul too. There's so much more to him than a set of teeth.


End file.
